Sparring With Lin
by NovaCalla
Summary: Just a quick one-shot that I wrote. Lin and Korra sparring. What could possibly go wrong? Linorra
A.N. This is just an idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone. I've always love these two together so it made it all the more fun to write! Leave a review to let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Legend of Korra.

After the defeat of Amon, Korra and Lin started a weekly sparring session. Just the two of them going head to head with whatever they could throw at one another. To the date, several months later, Korra had never won a match, and Lin was determined to keep it that way.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you again Avatar?"

"Not today Lin! I'm winning this one."

"Yeah, yeah, put your bending where your mouth is." Lin walked to her side of the sparring pit and took her stance waiting for Korra to do the same. As soon as Korra had taken her stance Lin shot off two slabs of earth right at Korra. Korra dodged Lin's attack and sent a few fireballs right back at her. Bringing up a pillar of earth to block the attack and jumping from her hiding spot Lin shot her cables out at Korra trying to wrap them around her and win the match. Korra, however, had been expecting this and blasted herself into the air towards Lin with some well timed air bending. Still flying through the air Korra used her air bending to maneuver herself so that she would land right in front of Lin. Seeing Korra coming right for her Lin whipped her cables around to grab Korra, but she wasn't fast enough. Korra came crashing down and started throwing flaming punches at Lin. Going on the defensive Lin ducked, dodged, and avoided every punch sent her way. What Lin was not expecting was for Korra to grab her and kiss her soundly on the mouth and leaving the Chief dumbstruck. Korra was surprised at how amazingly soft Lin's lips were. To be honest with herself she'd been wanting to do that to the Chief for some time, but she knew any unwanted advances would break their fragile relationship. Korra used the Chief's surprise to pin her to the floor, effectively winning the match.

"Surrender?" Korra smugly asked.

"You… You KISSED me!" Lin yelled outraged.

"Well I won didn't I? You're always telling me to never do the same thing twice." Korra quoted Lin still sitting on top of her feeling her heat radiating through the metal of her uniform. "And that I should try to surprise my opponent to gain the advantage."

"But you _kissed_ me." Lin murmured looking slightly sick. "You kissed me."

"I did…" Seeing the look on Lin's face Korra got off of her and took a few steps back. "I didn't think you would react so badly." Korra gave a little laugh. "I thought I was an okay kisser." She walked over to the door before saying, "Sorry Chief, It won't happen again." Lin looked at Korra a million thoughts running through her head. Korra gave her one more sad smile before walking out the door with her heart more than slightly crushed. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Lin call out to her. " _How could I be so stupid! After all the work it's taken to get her to let down her wall and see me as a friend not some stupid kid you do that! Ugh, it'll be a miracle if she ever speaks to me again._ Korra could feel tears welling in her eyes at the blatant rejection of Lin's expression. _The way she looked at me. She look like she was going to throw up. So, so stupid Korra!_ Korra felt a warm hand grab her arm and slam her into the wall.

"Why'd you run away?" Lin demanded.

"Lin!" Korra yipped surprised. "Oh, well I just a... what I did was stupid and it will never happen again!" Korra rushed out all at once. Lin moved closer until their bodies were touching and whispered in her ear.

"I'd be very sad if you never did that again Korra. In fact I would like it very much if you did that again." Lin leaned back to look at Korra. Korra wasted no time and slammed her lips to Lin's. Relishing in the feel of their lips melding together. They broke apart only when air became absolutely necessary.

"Remind me to surprise you more often." Korra placed a gentle kiss on Lin's lips. "Especially if this is the reaction." Korra smirked against Lin's lips before pulling her deeper into the kiss.

 _Fin._


End file.
